La douche
by Butterfly1994
Summary: Comme toujours Tao ne peut pas prendre sa douche seul. [EXO] ( Suho x Tao)


Bon alors l'idée met venu à cause de l'émission happy camp ou Tao avoue avoir de quelqu'un avec lui pour prendre sa douche, après pourquoi Suho me demandais pas, je ne sais pas moi-même.

Bisous et bonne lecture

Butterfly.

La douche

Je suis vraiment un gamin, à 20 ans je n'arrivais toujours pas à prendre ma douche seul. Mais j'y peux rien, j'ai peur de me retrouver tous seul … Oui je sais c'est débile mais c'est comme ça. Vu que c'est à mon tour d'aller sous la douche, je me dirige vers le salon pour demander aux autres si l'un d'eux veut bien m'y accompagner.

_ Pour moi c'est toujours hors de question, me répondit Lay qui n'avait pas décollé son regard de la télé.

_ La même pour moi, poursuivit Luhan.

Pour ces deux-là j'ai l'habitude, il n'arrive pas à imaginer prendre une douche avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Bon on joue ça à pierre, feuille, ciseaux ? Proposa Xiumin.

_ Ok, répondirent les autres en cœur.

_ Prêt ? Kawi-Bawi-Bo !

Après plusieurs coups c'est Suho qui fut choisi pour m'accompagner.

_ Hyung, je suis désolé.

_ Désolé de quoi ?

_ De toujours avoir besoin de quelqu'un quand je vais à la douche.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais exprès non plus, t'as peur c'est tout.

_ Merci hyung.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller dos à dos, seulement la salle de bains n'étant pas très grande, nous étions assez proche l'un de l'autre. Résultat sans le vouloir nous nous touchâmes à plusieurs reprises. Je sentais sa peau frôler la mienne et c'était loin d'être désagréable bien au contraire. Je me savais bisexuel, pour moi homme ou femme ça ne faisait pas une grande différence, mais là je peux vous jurer que Suho était, sans le vouloir bien sûr, en train de m'exciter. Et le problème était qu'il allait être difficile de le cacher sachant que nous allions prendre une douche ensemble. Une fois nu, je fus soulagé de voir que mon état d'excitation n'était pas vraiment visible. J'entendis Suho bouger, il se dirigeait vers la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit la paroi en verre et entra dedans.

_ Tao tu viens ou tu préfères rester à poil au milieu de la salle de bains ?

_J'arrive

Je me retournais et fis en sorte de fixer le sol, je ne voulais pas poser mon regard sur lui de peur que la vue de son corps nu m'excite encore plus. C'est donc tête baissée que je le rejoins dans la cabine. Je refermais la paroi et Suho alluma le jet d'eau. Il se mouilla puis attrapa la pomme de douche et me la passa, ainsi je pu me mouiller à mon tour. Il éteignit le jet et attrapa un des shampoings.

_ Bouge pas je vais te laver les cheveux, dit-il.

Euh… j'ai le droit de la sentir mal cette idée ? Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi et commença à me laver les cheveux, il me massa doucement la tête en même temps. D'habitude ce genre de caresse a pour but de vous détendre, et bien moi, au contraire, elle me rendait tendu, surtout à un endroit précis. Maintenant personne ne pouvait louper que j'étais excité, même un aveugle pourrait le remarquer. Je commençais à paniquer, que va-t-il se passer quand Suho va le voir, parce qu'il finira bien par s'en apercevoir. Je me mis à me dandiner, mon érection devenait légèrement gênante et je commençais à stresser que Suho me découvre dans cette état. Je sentis d'ailleurs ses mains venir se poser sur mes épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à bouger comme ça ? Détends-toi un peu.

_ Je … euh... Y'a rien hyung, t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais finir de me laver.

_ Tao ? Y'a un problème ?

_ Non, Non, y'a aucun problème, dis-je surement trop rapidement pour que ça ne fasse pas suspect.

_ Ya ! Huang Zi Tao ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu ne sais pas mentir.

_ Mais je te dis que ça va hyung.

Ma dernière réponse ne dû pas lui plaire car il m'attrapa le bras, me retourna et me plaqua contre le carrelage de qui recouvrait la partie mur de la cabine, d'ailleurs le contact froid de ce dernier sur ma peau brulante me fis émettre un petit gémissement. Suho remarqua alors l'état d'excitation dans lequel j'étais, il me fixa un moment puis vint brutalement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il força l'entrée et vint directement caresser ma langue de la sienne. Je voulu le repousser mais le baiser me faisait planer. A bout de souffle il se sépara de moi, prenant conscience de ce qui venait de ce passé, j'essayai d'échapper à son emprise. Seulement il ne semblait pas de cet avis, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ S'il te plait Tao, juste une fois, depuis le temps que j'en ai envie. Et puis tu sembles le vouloir aussi. En finissant sa phrase il vint frôler mon entre jambe et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il vint se coller à moi et je pus sentir que me voir dans cet état l'avait excité. Il allât directement mordiller et sucer la peau de mon cou ce qui m'arracha plusieurs gémissements, ça va laisser des marques mais à ce moment précis j'en ai rien à faire. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps tandis que les miennes vinrent s'accrocher à ses épaules car je devenais de plus en plus fébrile. Il dirigea sa tête vers mon torse et vint mordiller un de mes tétons pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec une de ses mains. Pour ma part j'avais de plus en plus chaud et j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible histoire d'éviter que les autres comprenne ce que l'on était en train de faire, cependant cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et je ne pus retenir un petit cris lorsque Suho descendit plus bas et vint lécher le bout de mon gland. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient vitreux, embués par le désir. Puis tout en me regardant il engloutit mon sexe dans sa bouche, là ce fus un long râle de plaisir qui franchit mes lèvres, bon dieu son regard avait failli me faire venir. Il commença à faire de lent va et vient sur mon sexe, seulement j'en voulais plus, il le savait mais il me faisait languir. Ne le supportant je le suppliai.

_Su… Suho… S'il te… plait…

Il lâcha ma virilité et me regarda avec un air pervers.

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

_ Recommence… mais plus… vite

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Puis il replongea sur mon sexe augmentant au fur et à mesure la cadence, si bien que je sentis la fin arriver.

_ Suho… je… vais…

Il arrêta tous mouvement me pinça le gland.

_ Aïe, protestais-je, pourquoi ?

_ Je veux qu'on vienne en même temps, une fois que tu seras tout à moi.

Je me sentis rougir encore plus, enfin si c'était possible. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je voyais Suho si sûr de lui, lui qui est si trouillard d'habitude, mais cela était loin de me déplaire. Il attrapa ma jambe droite et la positionna sur de sa hanche. Comprenant qu'il voulait me prendre sans préparation je le regardai un peu apeuré, certes ce n'est pas ma première fois avec un homme mais sans préparation ça risquait d'être douloureux.

_ Désolé Tao, mais je peux plus me retenir, je veux que tu m'appartiennes.

Et à la fin de sa phrase il me pénétra d'un coup sec et arrêta tous mouvements. Je me mordis violement les lèvres sous la violence de la pénétration, un gémissement de douleur pure m'échappa. Je m'accrochai plus fortement aux épaules de mon partenaire, tellement fortement que je le griffai. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait en deux. Suho vient lécher les quelque gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de mes lèvre dû à la morsure précédente. Il commença à me caresser, à m'embrasser, à me dire de me détendre, que la douleur allait passer. Celle-ci se fit de moins en moins insupportable et je commençais à vouloir que Suho bouge. Je relevai donc la tête pour le regarder, il avait l'air de souffrir, de se retenir de passer à l'action. Sentant que je le regardais il plongea son regard dans le mien et je fis un mouvement de hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Sans attendre il commença de lent va et vient, la douleur se réveilla mais elle devint de moins en moins présente au fur et à mesure des mouvements de Suho. Elle finit par disparaitre complétement et à laisser place au plaisir. Seulement Suho s'entêtait à continuer ses mouvements lents, trop lent, beaucoup trop lent.

_ Suho… plus vite…

_ Mais je risque de te faire mal.

_Plus vite… je t'en… supplie.

Il ronchonna mais finit par accélérer la cadence, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et il finit par me faire voir les étoiles.

_ Ah… là…encore…

Et il recommença à taper à cette endroit. J'allais bientôt jouir et Suho du s'en apercevoir car il attrapa mon membre et exerça des va et vient au même rythme qu'il me pénétrait.

_ Suho… Ah… Je vais…

_ Moi aussi …

Je vins entre nos deux torses et lui en moi. Suho se retira et je me laissai glisser le long du mur, trop épuisé pour pouvoir tenir debout. Il attrapa la pomme de douche et entreprit de nous laver, de toute façon j'étais trop fatigué pour le faire moi-même. Il me fis sortir de la cabine et m'enroula dans une grande serviette, puis il me mit fasse à lui et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tao, tu regrettes ce qu'on vient de faire ?

Comment ça je regrette, bien sûr que non, sinon je me serais pas laissai faire. Il se détendit un peu, surement à cause de mon air étonné, mais je préférai lui répondre pour être sûr qu'il comprenne bien.

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu ne dis plus rien depuis qu'on … depuis qu'on s'est séparé.

_ Ah, ne t'inquiète, je suis mort c'est tout, tu m'as tué.

Je vis un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on pourra le refaire ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire à mon tour et aller lui répondre positivement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Bon vous avez bientôt finit là-dedans, la salle de bain c'est pas un baisodrôme non plus ! Se fit entendre la voix de Kai.

On se sourit et on se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, pressait d'y retourner pour une nouvelle douche.


End file.
